In The Silence of The Night
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore…she needed him now. Drabble. A collaboration fic from me and Sends


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

There was something happen between Kurapika and her friends. She couldn't take it anymore…she needed him now.

GENRE :

Romance & Friendship

WARNING :

Drabble. OOC. FemKura. Fic yang tercipta dari RPG Romance KuroPika di HxH Community on facebook with Sends.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu sepi…suasananya benar-benar sunyi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek duduk di balkon kamarnya. Saat ini, kesendirian begitu menyelimuti diri seorang Kurapika Kuruta. Gon, Killua dan Leorio sedang tidak ada di apartemen itu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Jika mereka ada bersamanya pun, akhir-akhir ini seperti ada jarak di antara mereka dan dirinya.

Kurapika menengadah menatap langit malam yang gelap. Ia menghela napas berat...sepertinya bulan dan bintang pun enggan untuk menemani Kurapika, karena bulan saat itu tertutup awan yang mendung dan tak ada satu pun bintang yang terlihat.

Angin bertiup semilir, membelai rambut pirang halusnya dengan lembut. Kurapika tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya, orang yang kiranya masih bisa berada bersamanya saat ini. Yaitu mantan musuh bebuyutannya…Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kurapika dan Kuroro telah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang tak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya. Namun selain mereka berdua, tak ada satu pun orang lain yang tahu.

Kurapika begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sesosok pria yang mendekatinya diam-diam dalam posisi Zetsu. Sepasang tangan yang kekar memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

Kurapika tersentak. Pelukannya begitu erat hingga Kurapika sulit untuk melihat orang itu.

"S-Siapa?" tanyanya kaget.

Sebelah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping terlepas dan beralih ke matanya.

"Tebaklah," kata pemilik tangan itu.

Tentu saja Kurapika mengenali suara itu. Ia diam sejenak…dan mulai mengenali aroma pria itu, dan suasana yang ia rasakan bila sedang berada bersamanya. Perlahan Kurapika menyentuh tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Ku-Kuroro?" Kurapika berkata. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tiba-tiba menjadi marah. "Kau membiarkanku menunggumu begitu lama!"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, melepaskan tangannya dari mata Kurapika lalu memeluknya kembali.

"Maaf…yang jelas, aku menepati janjiku 'kan?" bisiknya dekat sekali di telinga Kurapika…memberikan sensasi aneh pada gadis itu.

Kurapika merona. Untunglah saat ini Kuroro memeluknya dari belakang, cahaya di balkon itu pun cukup temaram…sehingga membuat pria itu tidak bisa melihat jelas rona kemerahan di pipi Kurapika yang mulus.

Kurapika menoleh, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia merengut, dan sorot mata birunya terlihat sedih.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kau melupakanku."

Kurapika sudah semakin cemberut sekarang. Kuroro pun mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu," ia berkata.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, lalu berbalik menghadap Kuroro dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku rindu..."

Kuroro agak terkejut mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Kurapika, karena biasanya Kurapika selalu berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Kuroro merasa lega…mungkin mulai sekarang kekasihnya itu akan bersikap lebih terbuka padanya. Ia pun memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balasnya.

"Kau pergi begitu lama, dan teman-temanku...mereka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mengabaikan aku..."

Kata-kata Kurapika terhenti saat air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Warna matanya kini sudah berubah menjadi merah…menyala dalam aura penuh kesedihan. Kuroro merasakan Kurapika mengendurkan pelukannya lalu mencengkeram mantel hitam yang ia kenakan dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar.

Kuroro menyadari, Kurapika tengah memerlukannya saat ini. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke belakang lutut Kurapika lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Gadis itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat, sementara Kuroro menunduk dan tak melepaskan bibirnya dari puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sekalipun mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian," bisiknya lembut. Kuroro mulai melangkah memasuki kamar Kurapika dan menutup pintu balkon dengan sebelah kakinya. "Di sana dingin, kau bisa masuk angin."

Kurapika mempererat pelukannya, membuat Kuroro terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi…," ucap Kurapika lirih. Ia menengadah, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata hitam Kuroro. Kuroro selalu mengagumi Mata Merah Suku Kuruta, namun Mata Merah milik Kurapika baginya adalah yang paling indah. Saat ini, mata itu tengah menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Kuroro mengecup bibir ranum Kurapika. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya.

Baru saja Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, Kurapika menarik wajahnya kembali dan balas menciumnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…malam ini," Kurapika berbisik sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, tak terkecuali Kuroro. Tapi saat ini, rasanya ia tak tahan lagi menahan dan menyembunyikan…dan Kuroro-lah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan," jawab Kuroro yakin sambil memberikan senyumnya yang mempesona. Lalu perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya ke atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang ada di kamar itu. Kurapika masih memeluknya hingga Kuroro pun membungkuk di atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…," kata Kurapika lagi sambil membelai wajah Kuroro.

Kuroro menunduk…mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, menikmatinya perlahan-lahan. "Aku pun mencintaimu," ucapnya.

Kuroro melepaskan tangan Kurapika dari lehernya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Kurapika. "Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, malam sudah mulai larut."

Kuroro baru saja akan bangkit saat tiba-tiba Kurapika menarik lengan mantelnya. Ada sedikit rasa takut terlihat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur…bisakah kau menemaniku?" ia meminta penuh harap.

Kuroro mengecup kening Kurapika, melepaskan mantelnya lalu berbaring di samping gadis itu.

"Tidurlah," kata Kuroro sambil ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akanmeninggalkanmu…dan aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur."

Kurapika merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kuroro. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat…sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, hingga kemudian Kurapika bicara lagi,

"Kuroro, sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa yang mengganggu mereka hingga mereka sampai meninggalkanku?"

Kuroro membelai punggung Kurapika dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu…aku yakin. Dan kau pun tidak salah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum bisa dipahami dan teman-temanmu membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya." Ia mengecup rambut Kurapika dan menghirup aroma wanginya.

Kurapika terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kuroro, "Memikirkan apakah aku penting atau tidak bagi mereka?"

Kuroro tersenyum. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Mereka hanya belum bisa memahami. Mungkin kau pun begitu. Sepertinya kalian harus membicarakannya. Tapi untuk sekarang, lupakan dulu hal itu. Tidurlah," jawabnya, yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Kurapika.

Kurapika tersentak mendengar kalimat Kuroro, tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan baju pria itu.

"T-Tidak! Nanti kalau aku tidur…lalu ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi, bagaimana?"

Sudah bisa dipastikan, Kurapika sedang ketakutan saat ini. Ya, gadis setangguh dia pun tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa merasa hancur, kesepian, kehilangan dan ketakutan.

Kuroro kembali mencium Kurapika. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil dan tersipu.

"Apakah ini terasa seperti mimpi? Ini semua tampak begitu nyata bukan?" goda Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

"Baiklah, cukup," kata Kurapika sambil menahan wajah Kuroro yang akan meneruskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum. "Kuroro, menurutmu…apakah mereka akan kembali padaku?"

Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika, memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Tentu saja, mereka sangat mencintaimu," Kuroro meyakinkan sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan gadis itu…dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Seperti cintaku padamu."

Kurapika balas menatap Kuroro. Ia melihat…ada banyak cinta untuknya di sana. Sesungguhnya itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Kurapika mau mengambil resiko menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seorang Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.

Perlahan, Kuroro dan Kurapika mendekatkan jarak yang ada di antara mereka dan berciuman, saling memagut bibir masing-masing dalam suasana yang hangat dan romantis. Kurapika pun balas menggenggam erat tangan kekar pria itu.

"Kuroro, aku…" Kurapika menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya?" jawab Kuroro mendengar suara Kurapika yang bimbang.

"Ng…sepertinya kau benar. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan teman-temanku."

"Benar, bicarakan semuanya bersama mereka…supaya kalian dapat saling memahami. Tapi jangan lupa…"

"Lupa apa?"

"Aku pun ingin kau terus bersikap terbuka seperti saat ini kepadaku."

Kurapika tersenyum. Ya, memang kadang—ah, tidak—seringkali ia merasa ragu untuk bersikap terbuka pada kekasihnya sendiri. Semua itu karena Kurapika terbiasa untuk menutup diri sejak peristiwa lima tahun lalu…saat sukunya dibantai Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurapika akhirnya.

Hal ini melegakan Kuroro. Kekasihnya sudah lebih tenang…dan bisa tersenyum kembali. Setelah Kurapika tertidur, ia pun turut memejamkan matanya. Biasanya, ia akan pulang sebelum matahari terbit…namun kali ini, Kuroro memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Kurapika hingga gadis itu bangun esok hari.

'Aku akan menjagamu…aku akan melindungimu, dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,' batinnya dalam hati.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^

Sends & whitypearl


End file.
